


Of Monsters and Scribbles

by Writing_Doodle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Character Study, Gen, bc thats all i ever write i guess, but also apart of an au im making where xion is reg nobody and survives to kh2, this is basically just that scene from the kh2 prologue where roxas is looking at namine's pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: Roxas walked slowly along the walls, staring at the crude sketches haphazardly taped to them. A knot formed in his stomach at the idea of someone out there drawing him so much. He paused at a few - mostly at the ones that showed the dreams he barely even remembered himself.But the one drawing made himfreeze.He stared at it and kept blinking, half hoping that when he opened his eyes again it would be gone. But it never went away and the knot in his stomach only grew heavier."It must be hard for you, huh?"





	Of Monsters and Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> check out more of my au on my tumblr @ xiolette.tumblr.com. the tag for it is #nobody xion au

Roxas walked slowly along the walls, staring at the crude sketches haphazardly taped to them. A knot formed in his stomach at the idea of someone out there drawing him so much. He paused at a few - mostly at the ones that showed the dreams he barely even remembered himself. 

But the one drawing of him wearing the same black coat as Axel’s made him  _freeze._

He stared at it and kept blinking, half hoping that when he opened his eyes again it would be gone. But it never went away and the knot in his stomach only grew heavier. 

“It must be hard for you, huh?”

Roxas didn’t startle at Namine’s voice. Somehow, he knew she would show up eventually. 

“What must be?” Roxas asked back, playing dumb. Avoiding the question. Avoiding the implications of the drawing. 

But he didn’t find a way out in the next drawing. In fact, the next drawing was almost worse. 

It was of him running. The streaked pastel background was abstracted, but Roxas knew he was in a city. It flashed somewhere in the back of his head. A dark city filled with endless skyscrapers trapped in an endless night. 

Axel was in the background, almost obscured by shadows. 

The drawing made Roxas go cold. He felt a sharp pain in his head. 

* * *

 

_“You’re making a mistake. Please, it’s not too late for you to come back.”_

_“No one would miss me. None of you really cared in the first place.”  
_

_“That’s not true! I cared! Xion cared! We were just trying to-”  
_

_“Keep me in my place.”  
_

_“Roxas, please. The Organization doesn’t have tolerance for rebellion. If you really leave, they’ll force me to me to bring you back. If they don’t order me to erase you, they’ll do it themselves.”  
_

_“I’d like to see them try.”  
_

* * *

 

Roxas grit his teeth and hissed as the headache swelled for one last time before disappearing as quickly as it came. “Organization XIII. They’re… they’re bad, aren’t they?”

“Depends on what side you’re on.” Came Namine’s honest, impartial answer. “Some think they are. Some are indebted to them. Others are grateful they exist. Their goals are more noble than their actions, I suppose.”

“Hm.” Roxas didn’t like the answer. He trusted his instincts more than he trusted Namine and his instincts just told him  _bad bad bad **evil**. _

He looked at another picture. More with him and Axel in the black coats. The idea of being friends with that… that  _monster_ left him rattled. The idea of him  _being_ one of those monsters even more so. He didn’t like it, so he didn’t believe it. It was impossible, anyway. 

He was just a normal kid. 

The picture had another figure. A girl with black hair that partially covered one of her brown eyes. She was handing the drawing of Roxas a small crystal, while Axel held his own. The drawing was sloppy, but the crystals looked familiar despite that. 

Small orbs. Orange, green, blue…

Roxas felt sick for a moment. 

“Is that Xion?” Roxas asked. 

“Mm.” Namine confirmed. Roxas could feel her presence behind him, looking at the picture over his shoulder. He kept still and tried not to move. 

Namine moved away after a few moments. “She’s nice.” Was all she had to say about her. 

Roxas stared at the picture. They all looked so normal. If he didn’t know, if he didn’t already see Axel in person, he would’ve believed they were. 

He figured that Namine drew them like that, because she was sort of a monster herself. Maybe she felt bad. Maybe that’s just what human is to her. 

Roxas knew humanity, though. Roxas  _was_ human. 

Axel was a monster: a creepy  _wrong_ parody of a person with dead eyes and limbs that were too long and too thin. Namine was a monster: a faded colorless wisp that the wind could easily blow away. Xion had to be one, too. He didn’t know how yet, but he knew the trend. He knew that if she wore that cloak, she had to be one, too. 

Roxas forced himself away from the picture, but his heart was heavy as he stole a look at the scribbled figure one last time. 

He didn’t know that monsters could look so  _sad_. 


End file.
